Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Currently known techniques for enabling input device subsystems to function with their corresponding hosts (e.g., the various drivers, microprocessors, or the like provided to communicate with the input device subsystem) are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, conventional systems cannot effectively determine whether a particular input device is intended for use with a particular host. This invites, for example, the use of counterfeit or otherwise unauthorized input device subsystems with a particular computer or other such host, which can lead to an unsatisfactory user experience. At the same time, conventional digital signature mechanisms of the type used to provide similar forms of authentication are undesirably slow and CPU-intensive in the context of current input device subsystems.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for authenticating input device subsystems with their corresponding hosts. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.